


day day

by sleepycake



Series: Homie [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycake/pseuds/sleepycake
Summary: 知道了，哥哥不喜歡輸，就讓他贏吧。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Homie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190843
Kudos: 4





	day day

**Author's Note:**

> they continue after night night...

好像很久沒有看到鄭在玹一身睡衣坐在客廳打電動。

中本悠太穿過電視機前，收拾晾衣架上自己的衣物，走回寢室，又走出來佯裝要找色鉛筆和素描本，把電視櫃裡裡外外翻了一遍，不時用身體遮擋電視。鄭在玹毫無反應，雙眼緊揪著畫面中快速馳騁的瑪莉歐卡丁車。

他偷看了一下鄭在玹的積分，僅次於自己的，於是坐進沙發，充滿鬥志拿起另一把控制器，粗魯地切換畫面，重新比賽一局。  
鄭在玹按耐住笑意，昨晚求關注時，他還緊抱著平板電腦和觸控筆，表現得很高冷。貓咪平時可以很自在地獨處，但當主動走向主人時，是真的想討拍不然就是要罐罐吧，不要太快搭理哥哥，他想。

一開始他故意翻車，落後中本悠太，但就在進入最後一圈前夕急起直追，中本悠太眼見兩台賽車相距不到半個車身，肘擊鄭在玹，伸手亂按他手中的控制器，不甘心「啊西」了一聲。

「喔，哥哥不喜歡輸的感覺。」他好喜歡看哥哥輸，輸地咬牙切齒，輸地像是要把自己給吞了。  
「這樣打電動沒風度。」順便再教育他一下。  
「昨晚你就很有風度嗎？」中本悠太還扯著他手中的控制器，沒注意到自己半個身體已經被他攬在懷中。鄭在玹回味他們的性事，一臉藏不住秘密，笑得開心滿足，用力把中本悠太拽到自己身上，安撫他。  
「可是我們很久沒這樣了。」  
只見他略顯疲憊地向後躺進沙發背椅，眼鏡無法遮掩他的黑眼圈，還有臉上各處因熬夜產生的細紋暗沉。

中本悠太心裡有點酸澀不捨，於是將雙手伸進他的髮叢中，以指尖爬梳著他濃密的頭髮，嗅著他耳後，香香甜甜的，肌膚皮脂和洗髮精融合成一種舒適好聞的氣息。故意用鼻尖摩擦他的耳朵，他發出了怕癢、傻乎乎的笑聲，耳根瞬間發紅，嘴邊露出稚氣未脫的虎牙，他就會非常想與他接吻，讓柔軟的唇輕輕倚在對方的。

他將鄭在玹環抱於胸前，像小孩子找到無可取代的玩具時那樣珍惜，捧在自己懷中疼愛有加，他的手在他背上緩緩滑動著，帶走他的倦怠及憂慮。鄭在玹呼吸，他是他的空氣，無形的，無所不在的，喜歡他的心情好像隨時會從全身各處滿溢而出。

倆人吻地難分難捨、深情溫柔，中本悠太再也無法克制自己的身體反應，雖然隔著褲子布料，但他的已經抵在鄭在玹腹部，鄭在玹的也正頂住自己臀部。

「電動……還要比賽一局嗎？」他問中本悠太，緊抱他一下。  
「先解決這個。你還欠我一局。」他指著他們下體相連的地方。

知道了，哥哥不喜歡輸，就讓他贏吧。  
大家都早早出門上班，宿舍阿姨也還沒來，今天是相親相愛的好日子。

**Author's Note:**

> I publish works only on AO3.


End file.
